everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gilbert Bellot
Gilbert Bellot is the son of Bellotte from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Green Serpent. He is the cousin of Zenaide Serpentin and Eugene Serpentin. Info Name: Gilbert Bellot Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Green Serpent Roommate: Eugene Serpentin Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to appreciate my appearance. My "Magic" Touch: I am good with ribbons and silk. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Rosella Poulet, We get along well. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Mom's always ragging on me because I'm not attractive enough. It's because I'm overweight.. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I'm very creative with ribbons for decorations. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I hate sharing a class with that jerk Daring Charming. Best Friend Forever After: My cousins Zenaide and Eugene. They're very supportive of me. Character Appearance Gilbert is of average height, with long blond hair and green eyes. He wears a turquoise shirt with a pink stripe, a blue hat, and blue shorts. He is noticeably overweight. Personality Gilbert is a good-natured person who enjoys arts and crafts. He is very good with his hands and likes making crafts to entertain his friends and his cousins. He also enjoys reading stories, especially entertaining Eugene with them during the night. Biography Hi there! My name is Gilbert Bellot. I am the son of Bellotte from The Green Serpent. My mom was the younger of two daughters born to a king and queen. The elder daughter Laidronette was cursed to be ugly, but Mom escaped the curse. Mom was beloved for her beauty, but also vain. At her wedding, where she married a king, she scorned Laidronette for attending, though she did give her an old ribbon from her muff, and Dad gave her purple silk for a petticoat. Laidronette did not like these gifts, but accepted them since she knew that Mom wouldn't give her anything new. Though in the end, Laidronette emerged victorious. I am the only child of my mother and father. Dad is a decent guy, but Mom is kind of harsh. She's very vain, and she can be quite stingy. She talks down on my appearance - I'm overweight. She can't bear the fact that I'm nowhere near as attractive as she is - and I'm less attractive than my cousins. Then again, beauty doesn't always equal goodness. My aunt Laidronette has taken me in, and I stay with her frequently. I'm close with her children. I feel that I'm closer with Laidronette than I am with my own mother. I attend Ever After High with my cousins. I'm not thrilled with my role because it means that I'll have to have a snooty attitude towards those who are less attractive. It doesn't even make sense since I'm not attractive to begin with. I joined the Rebels because of that. My cousins are both Royals. I room with Eugene, who is one of my best friends. I would never mistreat him or Zenaide - or give them shoddy gifts. I have a girlfriend named Rosella. Her cousin Felix is dating my cousin Zenaide. Trivia *Gilbert's surname refers to his mother Bellotte. *Gilbert is a third cousin of Segolene Bellot. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Matthew Mercer. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:The Green Serpent Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:French